


Azul

by Arca0



Series: Porque Endgame rompió mi corazón [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: "Por años vivió intranquilo, sabiendo que su última oportunidad de amar era feliz con alguien más."AU en el que ves en blanco y negro hasta conocer a tu alma gemela.





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en este hermoso video 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BUSml14Fofz/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=17mzpjuxjk8a6
> 
> En el cual Peggy es la primera alma gemela de Steve y Tony la segunda.

Era su secreto, el secreto mejor guardado entre los dos grandes defensores del planeta. Después de todo, que el gran Iron Man sea tu segunda alma gemela, tu última oportunidad para amar y tener una vida feliz, es demasiado.

Prefirieron mantener la noticia solo para ellos pues Steve no estaba listo para una “segunda oportunidad” y Tony era feliz con Pepper a pesar de no ser almas gemelas. Decidieron crear su propia interacción de compañeros, una no romántica la cual se rompió a base de mentiras.

Todas por las cuales Steve se culpaba.

Por años vivió intranquilo, sabiendo que su última oportunidad de amar era feliz con alguien más, pero sabía que aun era parte importante de la vida de Tony, aunque fuese solo odio lo que en su corazón había.

En la batalla contra Thanos los ojos del capitán hervían con lágrimas contenidas al no saber nada de su compañero, hasta que regresó y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a sus brazos.

Desnutrido y deshidratado pero vivo, Tony regresaba cargado de culpas.  
“Perdí al chico” no fue una sorpresa, pero sí un gran dolor compartido.

Fueron cinco largos años de duelo, sin esperanza.

Un dolor aplastante rompió el corazón del rubio al ver a su otra mitad con una hija. El héroe había formado una familia en la cual Steve no tenía cabida.

“¿Confías en mí?” era una pregunta innecesaria para Steve, pues él siempre confiaría en su alma gemela mas pronto se dio cuenta que jamás lo había demostrado, defraudando al otro hombre en incontables oportunidades.

Los colores se disolvieron en tonos grises por segunda vez en su larga, larga vida justo después de que la temblorosa voz de Pepper dijese a su marido que podía descansar. 

“Es un secreto que nos llevaremos a la tumba, Cap”le dijo Tony al principio, y así fue.

Al volver en el tiempo se debatió el cambiarlo todo, buscar a Tony y pedir una oportunidad, pero eso significaría matar a Morgan, eso es algo que ni él mismo ni Tony podrían perdonar. Así que volvió con Peggy.

“¿Quieres hablarme de ella?” era la pregunta del millón, pero la respuesta era un firme no. 

No quería hablar de la mujer a la que no pudo amar como la primera vez y junto a la que los colores ya no brillaban. 

No quería hablar de como el azul brillante de un reactor apagándose lo persiguió en sus pesadillas, sueños que su esposa no podía acallar.


End file.
